Skinner's Thoughts
by Miztrezz
Summary: Rodney Skinner thinks back. First Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own LXG.

It was night time and the Nautilus was travailing underwater on its way to Tom's homeland. Skinner was in his cabin his coat and hat off and he was not wearing any greasepaint. The thief sighed heavily and lay down on his bed, the mattress springs squeaked downwards as the unseen man did. He was thinking about the past; it had been a year since the league first meet, they barely got along then…they hardly do now.

Skinner thought back how he was caught by M and how he persuaded the thief to join the league and how he will have an antidote for his invisibility if he did, that's IF he was a good boy. Skinner didn't really have a choice…it was either the league or jailed up in Scotland Yard. He didn't want that.

He remembers when he first made himself known to Allen and Nemo…

"_Oh, chemist, eh? Do we get to blow something up then?" _

"_My eyesight must be worse than I thought" Allen said and Nemo looking politely confused._

"_No. Your eyesight's fine" Skinner told him slamming his file in front of the old hunter, who gasped and stood up from his seat._

"_No games, M" Allen warned him, M smiled and stood up himself. _

"_Sometime ago, a talented albeit misguided man of science discover the means to become invisible." M explained._

"_Yes. I recall the tale. But didn't he die?" Allen asked_

"_Well, he did, but his process didn't" Skinner said "you see I stole it, and here I stand for all to see." _

"_Is this some parlor game?" Allen asked still not believing. _

"_Believe it" Skinner said shoving the old hunter's shoulder, who suddenly swung his arm round and Skinner stumbled into the lights. Nemo's mouth fell slightly._

"_Easy now, Allen" The invisible man said walking towards his chair with his coat "I'm feeling a bit of a draft in my nether regions and I must say, it's quite refreshing." _

_Skinner grabbed his and started to put it on "Allow me to introduce myself. Rodney Skinner, Gentleman thief." He coat was on and he pulled out a tin of grease paint and started to cover his face. "Now I thought invisibility would be a boon to my work. Well, you can imagine, it was my undoing. Once you're invisible, it's bloody hard to turn back." _

"_We finally caught him" M said _

"_And they'll provide an antidote - well, that's if I'm a good boy." Skinner finished of, adding the a bit more grease paint on his face and ears._

"_And are you a good boy?" Allen asked. _

"_I guess you'll find out, won't you?" Skinner teased. Suddenly some else entered the room._

"_Am I late?" She said walking in gazing around._

"_A woman's prerogative, Mrs Harker." M said_

"_Please tell me this is Harker's wife with a sick note." Allen said. The woman walked up to him._

"_Sick would be a mild understatement. My husband's been dead for years." Mrs Harker said stopping in front of the old hunter. Skinner starred at her. So did Nemo. _

"_Gentlemen, Mrs Wilhemina Harker." M introduced her, Nemo bowed to her slightly. "Mina's Prior acquaintance with a reluctant league member may prove useful" _

"_I'm waiting to be impressed." Allen said sarcastically._

"_The fate of the world is at stake." M continued "There are still two more members to recruit. The clock hands turn gentlemen."_

"_Kicking us out already? A moment ago, it was sherry and giggles." Skinner said he turned around and walked of flicking up his coat's collar as he did. _

Skinner smiled to himself, he never realized till now that he had made a bad impression to them. He shifted slightly on the covers and gazed up to the plain white ceiling. His mind wondered to back when he was first stepped in that gloomy building of Dorian Grey's and when they first seen Mina's…sickness, and when they first met the Fantom.

_Suddenly men with guns appeared on the top balcony pointing their guns down at them._

"_Grey?" Allen asked _

"_They're not mine." The Immortal replied glancing around._

"_They're mine" Someone said, everyone looked at him. A man wearing a silver mask and hold a cane appeared on the top of the stairs. _

"_First meetings usually warrant introductions" Allen said turning towards him._

"_Of course" The man in the sliver mask said "I am the Fantom. You are the league of the so-called Extraordinary Gentlemen. Introductions made." The Fantom descended down the stairs. But paused "Oh, and I'm scarred, Mr Quatermain, not blind. Drop the gun."_

_Allen let go of his gun which landed with a thud on the wooden floor. _

"_Your mission is to stop me." The Fantom continued to go down the steps "That, of course, I cannot permit. So I give to you all special one time invitation. Join me." He stopped on the steps again._

_Skinner tried hard to suppress smirk. He's still holding his half empty glass._

"_You think we'll help start a war that will consume the planet?" Nemo said hotly. _

"_While you profit from your arms race?" Allen added just as hotly. _

_The Fantom grinned and resumed going to down. _

"_I cannot deny that fortunes are made in war." The man said "Imagine the riches a world war will yield." _

"_He's not wrong. Mm." Skinner said amused. _

"_Speak for yourself." Dorian said _

_TheFfantom advanced to Allen who stood his ground staring at the masked man. Suddenly the Fantom kicked Allen's gun away. A moment of silence then Allen glanced up. _

_Someone shot his gun. _

_Everyone scattered. Nemo grabbed Mina and hid her behind a book case. Skinner ran kicking his shoes off. Dorian drew his cane sword out. And Allen pushed the ladders knocking the enemies guns away. Paper started to scatter around the room. Skinner used the rest of his drink to splash his face with, his grease paint ran off his face and the thief ran from the gun shots, quickly he took off his coat and dropped it on the floor. _

_Men were yelling, guns blazing and Dorian's sword whirling. The Fantom frantically tried to get out of the building but Allen was hot on his heels. _

"_Draw your pistol!" Someone with an accent shouted. _

"_I walk a different path." Nemo voice replied. Skinner saw him pull out his sword and started to fight with martial arts._

_Skinner noticed someone running away, the thief grabbed the nearest heaviest thing he could get…A large book. _

"_Hang on." He said and started to whack the man's head with it continuously. Until he caught him under the chin, knocking him out._

"_Night - night." Invisible man muttered._

_Nemo was still kicking and punching, Dorian almost idly slashing his cane sword about, Mina was nowhere around and Allen was fighting Fantom's friend. While the helpful stranger, which Skinner just noticed was chasing the Fantom. _

"_Dorian!" Mina yelled._

_Suddenly, one of the enemies started shooting through Dorian who, once the gun ran out of bullets, merely looked at him and slashed of his armor and stabbed. He slowly fell ripping Grey's clothes in doing so. _

"_What are you?" The man grasped._

"_I'm complicated." Dorian replied. His bullet holes healing. _

_With that the last of the men were killed or knocked out, and the Fantom escaped. _

"_I thought I was special." Skinner said who repainted his face, wearing his coat and glasses. He grabbed his hat and put it on. "You're invulnerable to harm." _

"_I don't like to boast." Dorian replied coming down the stairs. After getting dressed "What happened to Mina?"_

"_Oh, she's probably hip-deep in some sort of trouble." Allen responded _

"_Don't be such an alarmist Mr Q." Mina said appearing from the book case and pick up her hat "And my hips are none of your business." As she was about to place her hat on her head the (was) unconscious man behind her grabbed her and held a knife at her neck. Mina startled dropped her hat. Everyone jumped, Nemo and Dorian half drew their swords and Allen and the stranger (who appeared behind a book case) drawn their guns. _

"_Shoot! Go on!" The man urged, the others didn't, Nemo and Dorian sheathed their swords, and Allen and the young man lowered their guns "I guessed as much. That they would do anything to protect you."_

"_See, now that's your biggest mistake." Mina muttered "Thinking that I need them to protect me." Mina's eyes suddenly changed colour, icy blue to a blood red. She turn and bit the man on the neck, who yelp in surprised, Mina glanced up, while the man fell. Again she was down on him, growling and slurping. Everyone looked away. _

_Once Mina was done, she tied her back and lips smacking, cleaning her face of blood._

"_Extraordinary." Nemo said glancing at Allen._

"_Boy." The young stranger said, in his American accent. "They told me European women had funny ways" _

That was also when they met Tom Sawyer from the America's secret service. Skinner came back from that memory; he was beginning to drop off. He tuned over onto his stomach and started to play with his pillow cover. After that they saw Nemo's lady, the Nautilus; the sword of the ocean. It was quite a sight when he saw it rise from the water. It still amazes him now. When he was on it Nemo gave them a little tour and got his Indian men to show him and the others their cabins, or quarters. Then they went to Paris to 'capture' their last member. Skinner wasn't there at the time; he was busy settling in his room. But even though he would be useless following them he wishes he could know how they got him. He heard Allen discussing it with Nemo during the tour, needing a net and a flare gun.

Skinner shifted again. When he first met Mr Hyde, Skinner wasn't afraid of the huge man. It made him fall over and give a chance for Dorian to scratch him. He never thought much of it then. Then he was amazed by the transformation to Dr Jekyll, but he hid it well.

Skinner remembered the most boring journey of his life; Going to Venice.

_He was standing next to Dr Jekyll watching the sun set and the waves brushing passed the Nautilus as it sped through the water, it was beautiful, but boring. He heard Tom trying to talk to Mina. _

"_Your sweet and your young" She told him "Neither are traits that I hold in high regard." _

_Skinner heard her say. Nemo, who wasn't far from Dr Jekyll or the thief just been told that the ship is almost charged. _

"_We'll be diving in a moment." He told them. We all head back down "Mr Quartermain, Dr Jekyll. Mr Skinner" _

"_Captain" The doctor muttered._

"_Nemo" Skinner thanked touching his hat._

Skinner remembered that night when he grew so bored that he decided to visit the great white hunter. Only to got kicked out and threatened. That when he last 'shown' himself to anyone, he went back to own room then and slept. He learned his lesson not to spy on Quatermain but I didn't stop from following Nemo in the morning…

_Nemo and Ishmael was in the control room, something apparently been moved. _

"_I know how I left'em, captain." Ishmael said holding his waist coat. "That's all I'm saying." Captain Nemo bent down looking at the grey powder on that he found on the wooden floor. _

"_Mm." Nemo muttered. "Powder?" He straightened up smelling the powder._

"_You think sabotage?" Ishmael asked "We ain't that far off course." _

_Skinner heart sank at those words, sabotage? He knew he would get blamed, after all who would trust an invisible thief? Skinner stood up from the chair he was sitting on, unfortunately it moved and a book fell. Skinner froze as they looked in his direction but he calmed down and moved from the room._

Skinner rolled back on his bed. Thinking back at the time he 'disappeared', what would have happened if he didn't? Would he have been locked in his room? Ignored? Or interrogated? He really doubts back then that they'll believe him. Do they trust him now? Skinner wasn't sure, maybe they will think twice before they accuse him. He remembers following Nemo most of the time when he disappeared.

_Skinner was outside Nemo's worshipping room. He was about to turn back a leave when the old hunter came around the corner, he saw the captain dressed in white and the hunter edged near. Skinner hoped that he didn't notice he was here. Suddenly Mina came round the corner._

"_That's Kali, Goddess of Death." She told the hunter "Nemo worships death. Can we trust him?" _

_Allen turned around and stepped towards her. "He's not the on I'm worried about." Quatermain whispered, leaving._

After that Skinner thought it would be best that he fled once they reach Venice. He made up his mind; no one asked where he was. So he wouldn't be missed. After that he followed Mina to her room, and saw something he rather not see or hear. Dorian came and talked to her, about why he joined. Then he went on about his enchanted portrait, Skinner then saw Jekyll watching and fiddling with his watch, then he heard the sound of broken glass, Skinner really wanted to leave the room at that moment he heard the sound of lips smacking together. He couldn't leave until the doctor moves or Skinner would risk alerting him of his presence. Luckily Skinner didn't wait long; he followed Jekyll down the corridor. Skinner was startled to find that he was talking to Hyde. Skinner wondered what Hyde was talking about to make the doctor irritated. Suddenly Nemo appeared back in his blue uniform.

Skinner got up from his bed, and paced around the room, lost in the memories. After Jekyll argued with the Captain, the thief stayed with Nemo and went to a meeting with Allen and Sawyer.

"_So it's clear. With da Vinci's blueprints" Nemo explained pacing in Allen's cabin "and enough explosives, he could set a bomb that would blow Venice's foundations to rubble." _

"_He's gonna sink the whole city." The agent said stood by Allen._

"_Yes, and, uh, spark off his world war." Allen continued uneasily _

_Suddenly Jekyll appeared outside. _

"_I'm afraid that's not the sum of out problems." The doctor said, looking rather angry. Allen stood up from his chair. Skinner who was stood by the door by the chair glared unseen at him "Skinner, he's taken a vial of my formula." _

_The invisible man shifted uneasily where he stood. Nemo looked at the old hunter. _

"_Are you sure?" Allen asked. _

"_Who else?" Jekyll said bitterly "You've seen the way the sneaky blackguard operates." _

_It took every ounce of will power not to shout at them, to tell them that it wasn't him, but they'll never believe him. _

_Then there was silence in the room._

After that Skinner was not going to run away. He will stay till the real traitor turns up. They arrived at Venice then, it was sometime in the evening. As the ship slowed a stop and the League, the Captain's men came out. Skinner was outside too being very careful not to bump into someone. They talked Skinner wasn't really paying much attention; the fireworks went off giving them all a bloody fright. But hardly a minute later the bombs went off making the buildings fall like dominos, they all stumbled, and Skinner barely able to stop himself falling on someone, as the rest argued, Sawyer got the car, Skinner couldn't help but think. 'When the hell did you learn to move that thing?' As the rest (apart from Nemo and Jekyll) drove off, Skinner stayed with Ishmael. In another room, he was getting ready to launch a rocket (whatever that was), the collapse of the building caught up with them, bashing on the surface of the Nautilus. Then Ishmael launched the rocket. It made one hell of a sound but Venice was saved. Skinner never really knew how they did it and he'd never really cared, not even now. Back then the blamed thief just wanted to find the real betrayer, and his wish come true.

_While Ishmael was moping up water, Skinner was trying to find a spot where no one could bump into him or get splashed with water and steam. But then Gray returned. Curious the thief followed. Gray happened to find Ishmael._

"_Mr Gray, What happened?" Ishmael asked. _

"_Misadventure. Have the others returned?" Dorian replied._

"_You're the first," Nemo's first mate said. "Hopefully not the last. That bastard Skinner a lot to answer for."_

_Skinner winced, such language. _

"_Skinner? No." Dorian growled, Ishmael looked up from his mopping. "Me" _

_Suddenly Gray pulled out a golden coloured gun and shot Ishmael 4 times. Skinner suppressed a gasp. Snotty Dorian was the traitor. Gray walked away, heading some where. Skinner cautiously followed._

_Gray led him to another part of the ship he'd never been too. It was, to Skinner slight surprise an escape pod or something of the sort. Gray was looking at the controls as if remembering how to use them. He sat down in front of the devices Skinner made himself comfortable by standing a corner. Suddenly Gray pressed a button and the thing they were in came to life, it was making a racket with loads of clanging of metal. And the whole machine began to vibrate. Then the 'little fish' began to move outwards from the main ship and a sudden drop made Skinner's stomach turn. The little boat began to move and a little window opened up, Gray (and Skinner) looked out and saw the league standing, watching, unable to do anything. The immortal blow them a kiss then he turned the machine around and went in a different direction. _

_Not long after, Gray stopped and picked someone, who Skinner thought he will never see so soon was the Fantom or shouldn't he'd be called M. A double betrayal Skinner realized. It looked like he was going to be busy. _

_Skinner had no idea how he manage to stay so well hidden on broad the 'little fish' perhaps its because he was really good? Or was it luck? _

_Because they only had food for the two of them Skinner had unfortunately go without and he barely slept, afraid that he will be noticed. Sometimes he listened to their conversations but grew bored of their small talk. At one time while the others slept for a bit, Skinner managed to get a signal and sent the league a message. Hopefully they would 'follow'. Skinner used Morse code before while doing his business. _

_Skinner decided to send this message._

"_Hello my freaky darlings, hiding on board little fish with Gray and M, On way to base, east by northeast, follow my lead." _

Skinner sat down on the bed again, springs squeaked. Skinner heard from Gray about planting the bombs on the Nautilus and leaving a special message. He did have doubts about if they were alive or not and if they was how could he get away from the situation he was in then? But Skinner still sent them those messages and was happy that they did follow his lead.

Skinner thought back about Mongolia, never again will he walk around naked in the snow, he bits could freeze up and fall off. He'd never been so cold in his life, snow bite between his toes, snow piling up on his head (because of that Skinner had to walk further behind and keep shaking is head and shoulders). Then he saw the fortress, black and gloomy it made Dorian's place look beautiful. After exploring the place and watching the scientists work and people building Nemo's ship and looking at the prisoners also finding M's quarters or should he say Professor James Moriaty's room. It was time to see if the League was at the spot he told them to wait at.

_Skinner walked hurriedly through the snow, hoping they have nice clothes and food. He managed to eat back at the fortress but it was hardly a meal. A sudden growl beside him made him froze. A white tiger walked in the snow, heading to the same direction where the others were waiting. Skinner walked (agonizingly) slower, not wanting the tiger to catch his scent. _

_Suddenly the tiger padded off in the other direction as Skinner caught sight of the league and for the first time ever he was happy to be with them again._

"_Just an old tiger sensing his end?" Nemo asked _

"_Perhaps this was not his time to die after all" Allen responded. Skinner smirked to himself, and quietly tip toed towards Mina, and grabbed her bottom. She gasped and turned around. _

"_I've been waiting all week to do that." Skinner chuckled._

"_Get a grip, man!" Allen growled at him_

"_I thought I just did." Skinner said suddenly Mina slapped him knocking snow off his head. "Ooh, Mina" Looking back at her._

"_Report." Nemo barked impatiently._

"_Well, hello to you too." Skinner said sarcastically. "And need I remind you, I am naked in the snow. I can't feel any of my extremities" Mina, Allen and Nemo were looking around guiltily "And I mean any of them." Skinner brushed past them eager to get warm. _

Skinner grinned to himself then, once he entered the others sighed with relief and Jekyll hurried and brought him some clothes, Skinner was more than happy to wear. As soon he's stop shivering, he ready to tell them of his little adventure and what was happening inside the gloomy place. Skinner also told he would blow the place to hell. One thing he wasn't expecting that he was going to be scarred for life, that's if he'll ever be visible.

_He just finished planting the bombs when he heard shooting, he went to investigate. Suddenly he found himself smelling burning wood and paper, he walked into the room to find himself surround by fire and Tom stuck in a corner with man in metal with a flame thrower thing. Skinner grabbed the nearest thing and ran up to the tin man. _

"_Sawyer, run for it!" Skinner yelled jabbing the touch stick into its back. But the man in the metal swung round, with his fire weapon in panic, Skinner didn't get away in time and he felt white hot pain over his naked body. Skinner pegged it realizing he was on fire. _

_He barely noticed Sawyer finishing the man off._

_Skinner fell to floor and started to roll, banking out the flames. He lay there gasping and shaking. _

"_Skinner?" Sawyer called walking towards the badly burnt thief. _

"_That's the last time I play with matches." Skinner managed to say through the pain. Then he weakly pointed behind Sawyer as another visible invisible man came behind the agent holding a knife at his neck. Sawyer slowly got up and gulped. _

_Skinner thought it would be the last time he'll see his American team mate. But he was wrong. Skinner was counting down in his head, merely guessing the time the bombs will go off and also something to concentrate on apart from the pain._

"_3...2...1" Skinner muttered. "Ka boom" suddenly the whole building was shaking as his bombs activated. Burnt books and paper fall to the floor and luckily no book cases fell on him. _

_Skinner must have slipped into unconsciousness as the next thing he remembered was Sawyer with a bruised face Captain Nemo. _

"_Good God." Nemo gasped, seeing the invisible man's burnt skin. _

_Sawyer came towards him and slowly and gently grabbed skinner's arm and but around the agent's shoulder. It still made Skinner gasp in pain, Nemo did the same with Skinner's other arm._

"_Come on lets get you out of here." The agent muttered. _

Skinner never had been in so much pain before. Even the treatment was just as painful. When he was out with the others, he saw them all stare at him in shock. Skinner just said "Anyone want Fired Skinner?" During treatment Skinner did not joke nor complain just gasping, moaning and groaning in pain. Now he was much better, he can only feel the scars and he can see some when in water or when he puts his greasepaint on.


End file.
